Slang
Slang was the use of colorful words, derived from regional or time specific terminology, used in place of more formal words. Many time frames and cultures have their own unique slang. For example, during the 20th century on Earth, several cultural movements had their own slang terminology. Starfleet officers who were involved in instances of time travel or other alien contact were sometimes subjected to a degree of social ineptness due to the confusion caused by the usage of slang. In 2364, Data identified the phrase "Nothing to write home about" as slang and questioned whether he had used it correctly. ( ) Variations of slang The Iotian culture developed on Sigma Iotia II built its society based on the novel Chicago Mobs of the Twenties. Therefore, the Iotians used many slang terms that were originally popular during the 1920s on Earth. ( ) Likewise, the holodeck program Bashir 62, used a lot of early 1960s slang. ( ) 19th century Earth slang 1890s *"Bleeding a man dry" *"Card shark" *"Chit chat" – small talk *"Folks" *"Forty-Niner" *"Geez" *"Go to blazes" *"Hot damn" *"Humdinger" *"Missus" *"Phony" *"The deed is done" *"To have someone peg for a sap" *"To jostle someone" Ancient West *"Being in cahoots with someone" *"Bunch of hot air" *"Cattle rustler" *"Floosy" *"Horse-stealing scurvy crew" *"Howdy" *"Pa" *"Scrumptious" *"Scum" *"Tin can" – prison *"To bushwhack someone" *"Varmint" *"Yellow" – a coward person *"Whisker" 20th century Earth slang 1920s *"Cement overshoes" – A self-defining gangster term describing a method of drowning someone *"Flivver" – a type of cheap automobile, usually old and battered 1930s *"Booze" – alcohol *"Bum" – a homeless person *"Flop" – a place to sleep *"Wood alky" – methyl alcohol 1940s *"Buck" – dollar *"Dick" – detective *"Doll" – woman or girl *"Downtown" – jail *"Fella" *"Geedus" – money *"Gung Ho kind of gal" *"Hep-looking broad" *"Jake" – alright, fine *"Jamoke" *"Jerry" *"Joint" – a place where people congregate, like a bar or nightclub *"Jumpy" *"Moolah" – money *"Mug" – a thug; a hoodlum *"Nut" *"Shrew" – a policeman *"Slime" *"Stiff" – a corpse *"To ice somebody" – to murder somebody *"To take a gander" 1950s *"Cooped up" *"mogul" – a prominent businessman *"Pinko" – an individual who only mildly supports the ideas of socialism or communism *"Red" – an individual who more actively supports the ideas of socialism or communism *" " – derogatory term for Negros *"Rag" *"Tater" – a "home run" in the game of baseball *"Zero" 1960s * "Charley" * "Chick" – woman or girl * "Clyde" – a person lacking up-to-date sophistication * "Daddy-O" – see also: Big Daddy-O Surf Special * "Deadsville" * "Far out" * "Grease Monkey" * "Groovy" – great or excellent * "Harvey" – a person lacking up-to-date sophistication * "Jerk" * "Jet setter" * "Lounge lizard" * "Nanook of the North" * "Pallie" – friend * "Romeo" * " " – uncool, unhip, clueless, rigid in thinking (see: " ")" 1980s * "Kiddo" * "Landlubber" * "Macho" * "Retard" * "Russkie" – Russian * "Snoop" ( ; ) 1990s * "The beast" – the US Government * "The big boy" – the captain (or leader) * "Boob tube" – television * "Cool" * "Freakasaurus" – an individual who exhibits extreme, uptight behavior * "Low-mileage pit woofie" – a young or inexperienced stock car racing groupie * "Old Watosh" * "Shrink" * "To scuffle along" 21st century Earth slang 2000s * "Veggie" – vegetarian 2020s * "Dim" * " * "Gimmie" * "Logo" 2060s * "Take a leak" – crude term for urinate 22nd century slang * "Skag" – derogatory term for Skagarans * "Hick" – semi-derogatory term (sometimes embraced by those it is directed at) for people from rural areas of the United States such as western Florida and Iowa * "Boomer" – term used to describe a person who spent the majority of their life in space 23rd century slang Earth Two * "Foolie" – a game * "Grup" – a "grown up" * "Only" – a child left orphaned by the life prolongation project * "Before time" – the time prior to the death of the grups * "Blah" – a mimicry of meaningless speech * "Nyah" – a taunt Iotian (supplement to 1920s slang) * "Concrete galoshes" – Montgomery Scott's version of "cement overshoes" : "You mind your place, mister, or you'll be wearing concrete galoshes." ( ) * "A piece of the action" * "Blower" – telephone * "Check" – correct * "Drill them" * "Fancy heater" – phaser * "Feds" – Federation personnel * "Flop" * "Boss" – President * "Percentage" – taxes * "Syndicate" – coalition or alliance * "Territory" – region held under the control of a Boss * "Right" – correct * "Wheels" – automobile Starfleet * "Dunsel" * "Nova" – Lt. Mitchell once called a woman he met on Deneb IV: "Yeah, she was nova that one." ( ) *"Space junk" – debris abandoned in space, such as the ( ) * "Groovy" ( ) Other * " " * "Popinjay" – Montgomery Scott described Ambassador Robert Fox as a popinjay, a vain person who over-exaggerated their own importance and spoke empty words. ( ) * " " 24th century slang }} * "Cardies" – derogatory term for Cardassians * "Codger" – somewhere between a coot and geezer ( * "Coot" – see Codger * "Cowboy diplomacy" * "Farm-world" * Foofaraw – a big fuss about something minor * Geezer – see Codger * "Lunar schooner" * "Pointed-ear" – derogatory term for Vulcans or Romulans * "Spoon head" – derogatory term for Cardassians * "Starfleet brat" * "Vulky" – derogatory term for Vulcans Appendices See also * Nickname * Scots language References * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** * ** ** External link * de:Slang Category:Linguistics